Curiosity of Love
by GaMi382
Summary: The relationship of Sho and Kei were going pretty well. But what will happened if 2 girls came and be their companion?Not really good with summaries


Curiosity of Love

By: Gami

Note: I don't own any moonchild or anything. Kamiya Ukyou is Kamimura's (malice Mizer) sister (for real) as Kalmia and Ayumi Ito as Luna.

Chapter 1:

Take for a walk

Sho sat at the couch in the living room while waited for Kei, who was taking a shower. Sho and Kei lived in an apartment near the shore and streets of Mallepa. Sho has an older brother and a younger brother named Shinji and Toshi. Since Shinji hates the vampire or Kei, so he decided to live separately from Sho. Shinji lived with Toshi in an apartment too.

After a few minutes, Kei came with all red, pants, shirt and jacket.

"Hai! You're ready?" said Sho.

"Sho how am I supposed to go?" said Kei.

"Huh?" Sho asked confusedly.

"Look outside" said Kei.

Sho opened the curtain and peek a little, outside was still a daytime and the sun was still there.

"Oh well, I guess we have to wait until the sun goes down" said Sho.

"Then why are you telling me to hurry up?" said Kei a little bit pissed.

"Sorry…how am I supposed to know if the windows are always shut by curtains?" said Sho.

"You could always see the clock?" said Kei.

"Ok, Ok, I apologize. You're not mad at me right?" Sho said with his puppy dog face.

Kei laughed and hug the 14 year-old boy.

"Of course not, you silly" he said as he kissed Sho's forehead.

Sho grinned.

Kei went to his room. Suddenly Sho hears a thunderclap. He startles and smiled happily. He opened the curtains and outside was raining.

"Kei!!!" Sho called "I think we can go now! It's raining outside!" Sho shouted happily.

"Are you sure?" Kei said suddenly appear.

"Yup, look for yourself" Sho said.

Kei looked outside through the window.

"Now, you wait outside while I get the umbrella" said Sho and went to get the umbrella.

Kei went outside the front door and wear his shoes. Sho came with the umbrella and opened the umbrella.

"Let's go" said Sho.

Sho and Kei started to walk down the street to the Mallepa Market.

On the way, Sho can't really keep himself in. He's asking here and there and walk, buy foods everywhere. So Kei decided to go to the other side of the market. He knows that Sho won't be lost because Kei can find him easily. After 2 hours, they met back and went to a café where Sho and Toshi be meeting.

"Hey bro! Wazzup??" Sho greeted with his brotherly greetings.

"Hey Sho. I see that you brought Kei along" said Toshi.

"Yup. I wouldn't dare to leave him alone at home because he's my best father" Sho said as he hugged Kei.

"Right….whatever" said Toshi.

"So, how was Nii-chan's brother?" asked Sho.

"hmmp…..why don't you ask him yourself?" Toshi answered coldly.

"Toshi! I'm serious!" Sho said as his temper began to rise.

"Okay….break it off. It's not good for brothers fight each other" Kei said.

"Anyway, what do you want to talk about??" Toshi said.

"I want to ask you to stay with us!!" Sho said.

"Wow….I would never think that you'll be saying that" Toshi said as he laughed.

"Stop mocking me!" said Sho.

"Look……I want to stay at my apartment a bit longer, Sho" said Toshi.

"So you reject my offering??" asked Sho.

'No……what I meant is, if I'm bored with my apartment, I'll move to your apartment okay? And that's if Shinji want to move with you too" Toshi answered.

"Why does Nii-chan hates Kei so much??" asked Sho in tears.

"I don't know. Anyway Sho, I gotta go, it's 9 o'clock" said toshi.

"Already? But---" Sho said.

"Don't worry. I'll call you. Bye now" Toshi said and went.

Sho just stare as he left.

"I think we should be going too" Kei said and lend his hand.

Sho nodded and take his hand. They went outside.

"Kei, it's still raining…" Sho said.

"It's okay. I can see in the dark" Kei said.

While on their way, Sho heard a little girl screaming for help and when he turned to his right. He saw a little girl looking for help.

"Kei, that girl is in trouble" Sho said and went to the girl.

"Excuse me, kid. Are you okay??" Kei asked.

"My sister……my sister, she's……" the little girl cried.

"What happened? Did she faint?" asked Sho.

The little girl nodded.

"Kei, let's help her" said Sho.

"Okay then. Little girl, come to our house, we'll help your sister" Kai said.

The girl nodded and said "thank you"

They all went to the apartment.


End file.
